Traditional print media publications such as magazines, newspapers, journals, and other types of print media publications have included content such as articles and advertisements. The articles and/or advertisements typically include text and one or more photographs or images. Often, a magazine or newspaper editor has size or space constraints for a given article or advertisement for the magazine or newspaper. For a given article, for example, it may be known in advance that a photograph of particular dimensions will be included in the article.
More recently, magazines companies, newspaper companies, and journal companies have begun to publish online versions of the traditional print media publications. Often, the online version of an article or advertisement looks generally the same or similar to the article or advertisement in the physical publication. In some cases, the online publication includes additional content as compared to the print media publication. For example, the online publication may include one or more videos.
Mobile computing devices such as smartphones and tablet computing devices have been used to capture photographs or videos using a camera included with the mobile computing device. For example, a user may take a photograph or record a video using the camera of their smartphone. Upon selection of the camera, for example, the smartphone displays on a display screen of the device one or more camera control features and a camera viewer that provides a view of a subject to be photographed or recorded. The camera viewer and camera control features together typically occupy all or substantially all of the display screen, which typically has an aspect ratio of approximately 16:9 for modern smartphones.